silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade Silverwing
Shade is a young Silverwing bat who was teased by his friends for being the runt of the colony. But he is determine to prove himself on the long winter migration to Hibernaculum. After being struck out of the colony's reach he meets a lot of fellow bats, including Marina. Silverwing In Silverwing, Shade is desperate for attention, being a runt. He decides to challenge Chinook to watch the sun rise, at the risk of the owls finding out. Chinook agrees, and the two stay in a tree, until Chinook finally snaps and out of fear, takes off for Tree. Shade knows that he can go back too, but is enthralled by the excitement, and watches the sun peek over the horizon. However, he turns about and comes face-to-face with an owl. Before the owl has a chance to do anything, however, Shade's mother Ariel swoops to his rescue and the two flee back to Tree Haven. Shade enjoys his newfound popularity with the other young bats, but doesn't realize how much trouble he's in. The Chief Elder, Frieda, decides to show Shade why bats are banished creatures, and why it is illegal to see the sun. She takes Shade to the Echo Chamber, a smooth and polished stone chamber at the roots of Tree Haven. He then hears a story echoing off the walls of the Great Battle of the Birds and the Beasts, and how bats chose neither to fight for one side, nor another, and so were banished into the night. As the two leave the Echo Chamber, Mercury (a messenger bat) urgently relays to Frieda that owls are coming, and they have fire. The owls burn Tree Haven, leaving the Silverwings with no choice but to go to their winter roost, Hibernaculum, where they will meet the male bats. During the journey, Ariel gives Shade a map of their journey, just in case he gets lost or falls behind. She does this just in time, for Shade gets separated from his colony during a storm. He then lands on an island, upon which he meets a banded Brightwing bat named Marina. Marina tells him that she was exiled from her colony because of being banded. She agrees then to help him find his colony, and together they set off after the Silverwings. Marina and Shade head toward a city, where the Silverwings were supposedly heading also. They are then captured by some Pigeons, who take them to see the owls. They succeed in escaping, after finding out the disturbing rumor of two giant bats attacking the owls. Shade and Marina escape to the spire of a cathedral, where they roost with a blind albino bat named Zephyr. Zephyr tells them of the bands, like the one on Marina's wing, and the mysterious link to the humans. He also tells Shade that his father Cassiel, is alive, but very far away. Shade and Marina are still determined to catch up with the Silverwings, so they say good-bye to Zephyr and continue on their journey. They are yet again attacked by an owl, only this time to be saved by two enormous bats, named Goth and Throbb. The two huge creatures tell Shade and Marina that they are from the jungle down south, and were captured by Humans; they were taken to a false jungle. Goth and Throbb agree to accompany the two small bats to find the Silverwing colony, while Goth forms a deadly plot in his mind. He wants to find the Silverwings, and eat them all, because they are cannibal bats from down south, or Vampyrum Spectrum. Shade trusts them, but Marina senses a sinister air about the two large bats, and doesn't trust them like Shade does. Nights later, the four bats have roosted, and Shade sees Throbb eating...what else, but a bat! He is horrified, and tells Marina. She and Shade escape from the company of the two cannibals, and continue on their way, leaving Goth and Throbb to plot over how best to track Shade and Marina to find the Silverwing colony. Shade and Marina push onward, determined to find Shade's colony, but are captured by rats. With the help of the rat prince's brother, Romulus , Shade and Marina are freed from the rats' clutches, only to be taken prisoner by Goth and Throbb again. Shade convinces the traitorous bats to trust him, even going so far as to eat meat. Ignoring the scathing looks that Marina gives him, Shade helps her to break free and the two friends race toward Hibernaculum, knowing that the Vampyrum will soon be hot on their trail. In fact, Goth and Throbb catch up to Shade and Marina again, and rip off Marina's band, only to be struck by lightning. Shade quickly locates Hibernaculum, after escaping once again from the clutches of the cannibal bats, and there is a joyful reunion with his mother and the rest of his colony. They welcome Marina as well, but however happy Shade is then, he knows that Goth and Throbb will haunt him forever, despite being struck by lightning. Sunwing In Sunwing, Shade, Marina, and a large group of Bats including Ariel, Chinook, and Frieda, look for Shade's father. Firewing In Firewing, Shade goes to help his and Marina's son Griffin after being sucked in the Underworld. Shade ends up killing himself to save Griffin by crashing into the ground near The Tree. Griffin and Luna both absorb Shade's life force and come back to life. In the end he becomes one with Griffin and Marina, and waits for them to come through the Tree. Family Tree External Links *Offical Silverwing Website *More Info on Shade *More info on the TV series Category: Fictional bats Category:Silverwing Category:Silverwing Characters Category:Sunwing Category:Firewing